Ultraman Gaia (character)
"Some people say that the Earth is a living being named Gaia..." "Gaia?" "What do you think of 'Ultraman Gaia' for the giant's name? Gaia's a cool name, right?" —Gamu Takayama and Atsuko Sasaki, His Name is Gaia! is the third Ultra created by Tsuburaya Productions after the 15-year long hiatus of the Ultraman franchise. He is the succesor of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna and and is more powerful than either. In his primary Verison 1 form, he cannot transform like the previous two Ultramen; later, he gained the Version 2 and Supreme forms. History Ultraman Gaia Battle Against Root of Destruction Part 1 "Ultraman! The Earth is in danger! I need to be like you! I need your power! Please, give it to me!" —Gamu Takayam to Ultraman Gaia, Seize the Light! Gamu Takayama is a 20-year old member of the Alchemy Stars who invented much of the technology used by XIG (including the repulsor lifts that allow Aerial Base and the XIG fighters to defy gravity). During some virtual reality experiments (performed with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth,) he briefly encounters the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia, at the end of a tunnel of light. When the KHST begins its first wave of attacks on Earth, XIG is too new to be effective. Time stops and he falls through another light tunnel, where he encounters Gaia again. Because Gamu is so passionately concerned with the fate of Earth and humanity, Gaia's light becomes a part of him, and he is thus able to transform into the Ultraman when necessary. The first monster, Cosmic Organism Vanguard, is destroyed. Subsequently, more KHST-generated monsters attack, and Earth monsters are also mysteriously roused, so Gaia is kept pretty busy. Gamu joins XIG as a technical advisor, and later creates the Esplender to store the light that is the essence of Gaia. Gamu the meets the mysterious Hiroya Fujimiya , the dark, angsty youth who transforms into Ultraman Agul. He is responsible for developing the CRISIS computer array and its dire predictions. After many recalculations, what he learns is that the only way to save the Earth from KHST is to eliminate humans from the equation. He quits the Alchemy Stars and goes off by himself and Professor Kyohko Inamori to find the will of the Earth, only to discover Agul. Agul and Gaia fight against KHST and occasionally help each other out, although Agul makes it clear their alliances are based on his duty to the Earth and his own ambitions, not out of friendship or gratitude. However, as the series progresses, Fujimiya grows more agitated and reckless, and has less and less regard for his fellow humans in his desperate mission to save the Earth. He pushes himself to the point of endangering his own health, and becomes feverish and irresponsible. When bullied in a bar, he declares that humans need to be purged from Earth. But as Reiko the TV reporter points out, how can he take care of the Earth when he can't even take care of himself? Battle Against Agul and Enhanced Version Gaia and Agul have a major clash and both are badly injured. Incredible energy is released during the fight, which opens up a giant wormhole. An immense serpent named Zoalim partially emerges to invade Earth. It turns out that Zoalim was anticipating this clash, and was able to influence CRISIS's computations. Gamu explains to Fujimiya that Crisis was sabotaged all along, and its analysis is fundamentally flawed. Fujimiya realizes that everything he believes in is based on this flaw, and becomes dejected, losing faith in himself. He gives the injured Gamu the light that is the essence of Agul so that he can use it to defeat Zoalim. Fujimiya then is seamingly killed by a blast from Zoalim. Gamu accepted Agul's light into his Esplender, and afterwards could transform into Gaia Version 2 and, Gaia supreme, a hybrid of both Gaia and Agul. He resembles the original Gaia, except for a black stripe on his chest plate. Battle Against Root of Destruction part 2 Later in the series, G.U.A.R.D. tries to be more proactive about defeating the monsters that are attacking the Earth. They try to destroy dormant monster Tigris in episode 38 by sending a bomb into the ground (a plan that backfires horribly.) They create an artificial wormhole to destroy the home planet of monsters C.O.V. and Pazuzu, also with disastrous consequences. ]] The K.H.S.T. uses this opportunity to send C.O.V. and a Pazuzu through the wormhole, and they become more powerful as a result. What becomes evident to Gamu is that monsters like Tigris, MIZUNOENORYUH, Shazack, and Izaku, are creatures of the Earth like humans are, and perhaps it is not so fair to eradicate them when their only instinct is to survive. As for creatures sent by the K.H.S.T., they are not inherently evil. When they are sent to Earth their first instinct is simply to survive in an alien environment. Thus, Gamu / Gaia questions his morals and human motives. Agul eventually returns later, and he and Gaia set their differences aside to fight the common enemy. When Gamu's life is threatened by robotic monster Sigma Zuigul, Fujimiya pleads with the Earth itself 'to fight one more time' and he is granted the power of Agul again, as Version 2. Version 2 appears to have greater power than Version 1, as he was able to withstand Sigma Zuigul's second attack with little difficulty. Gaia and Agul finally join forces to defeat Super C.O.V. and Super Pazuzu. The final assault on Earth forces begins with the arrival of BlitzBlotz, a black and white avian monster who has the ability to absorb and fire back Ultra energy weapons with the red object on his chest. He systematically destroys G.U.A.R.D. bases, and roughs up Agul V2 in the process. BlitzBlotz destroys a base that resembles the original Science Patrol headquarters. Tigris II emerges to fight BlitzBlotz and XIG, G.U.A.R.D., monster, and Gaia must fight side by side to defeat BlitzBlotz. Ironically, part of this motley alliance includes the G.U.A.R.D. commander who killed the original Tigris back in Episode 38, as part of an anti-monster vendetta. Later, giant creature Mokian is sent to Earth. He is a living monopole, a monster with enough magnetic power to pull apart the Earth's crust and end civilization. It is revealed by the Death God that the KHST feels humans are a threat to the universe and must be eradicated. This is a fabulous, must-see episode in which the Aerial Base joins the action, and in the process it suffers extreme damage. It is determined that the only way to destroy Mokian is to sacrifice what is left of the Aerial Base by ramming it into the giant monster, and this is done, although miraculously, no one dies in the process. Final Battle Against Zogu The Root of Destruction The KHST finally reveals herself in the form of Zogu, a giant, white angel. She kills the Kizer Dobishis that the Ultramen are fighting, and replenishes Gaia and Agul's power, only to completely overpower the two and make their Life Gauges expire. The two Ultramen turn back into Gamu and Fujimiya, which is telecast by the two KCB cameramen. The battle is broadcast across the entire world. They survive, but can no longer transform into Gaia and Agul. At this point, all of Earth's monsters start emerging again all around the world to protect Earth from the Dobishis and Kizer Dobishis. Everyone is brought back and united to participate together in the final battle against Zogu. Gaia, Agul, XIG, the Earth monsters, the Alchemy Stars, the KCB TV crew, and even Gamu's parents show up to encourage him. Gamu hatches a final scheme, in which the Alchemy Stars network is used to assist the last of the XIG fighters (some are flying normal military planes that have been modified by the Alchemy Stars) to channel energy from the Earth monsters to give Gamu and Fujimiya the ability to transform back into Gaia and Agul. Boosted with this huge supply of energy, Gaia and Agul wipe the Earth clean of the hordes of Dobishi. However, as Gaia finishes off the Dobishi, Zogu reappears. She strikes down Gaia and Agul, but they fiercely counterattack. After being briefly staggered by the counterattack, Zogu morphs from her angel form into a colossal dragon like monster. Gaia and Agul then work together as a team and they destroy Zogu with their strongest attack, formed by combining their energy beams. Zogu is vanquished and people come out into the open to cheer their heroes. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyper Space A young boy named Tsutomu, is failing in school from his addiction to Ultraman. One day, while watching an Ultraman Gaia episode, he gets teleported into hyperspace where he sees a girl and behind her a scene of mass destruction. He later sees that same girl, named Lisa, in his class. Later on, he finds a mysterious glowing ball (Also from the dream) that tells him it can make any wish come true. The one thing Tsutomu wants more than anything else is to meet Gamu, Ultraman's human counterpart. After his wish is granted, Gamu actually appears, but a bully takes the ball and makes the second wish; for a monster, Satan-biezor, to fight Gamu. After a Gamu transforms into Ultraman Gaia, he finds he is losing power quickly, but manages to defeat the monster regardless. Afterwards, reverting into Gamu, he is chased by kids through the neighborhood until he finally manages to elude them by hiding in a toy shop. Once inside though, Tsutomu & his friends find Gamu and Tsutomu explains to Gamu just how he was brought to their world. Tsutomu tries hiding Gamu in an abandoned hanger, and during this time, Gamu sees that Tsutomu has a present for Lisa, a book called "Gulliver's Travels", which was a favorite of Gamu's as a child. While scanning the ball for the answers, not only do the police find him, but Gamu suddenly finds himself back in his own world, and accidentally takes the book with him. He is soon able to recall the events and checks the data he scanned from the ball, and gets a vision telling him that Tsutomu's world will soon be destroyed. Unfortunately, during the whole ordeal, Tsutomu loses the ball, and the bully finds the wishing ball and wishes for a giant monster to appear. King of Mons is created and starts destroying their suburban Tokyo neighborhood. Gamu becomes determined to open a gateway between the two universes to stop the monster and save the world Tsutomu lives in. Gamu is soon able to find his way there with the aid of a new mecha, the Aventure, and transforms into Gaia to battle the giant monster. Soon, Gaia is in a deadly battle against the monster. The monster then spawns two more monsters that are equally as strong as the original, one who's specialty is in water and the other who's specialty is sky. Tsutomu, knowing that Gaia is in trouble, tries to wish for help only to be sent flying into the air by one of the monster's stray beams. Just as all seems lost he is rescued by Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, who have come via "The Light" into the battle to help Gaia. The three Ultramen battle the monsters. Tiga and Dyna destroy King of Mon's spawns. Gaia manages to oblitirate King of Mons with a highly powerful laser blast and saves the day. Gaia then turns back into Gamu and reveals Lisa's secret to Tsutomu: She is the human-interface of the ball. Even though Lisa will disappear forever, she urges Tsutomu to wish for the ball to vanish forever, repairing all of the damage that had been caused by it to that world. Before returning to his world, Gamu returns Tsutomu's book to him and tells him "Thanks to this book, we were able to meet again." Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul return to fight a new enemy, along with help from mysterious undersea creatures. New Century Ultraman Legend PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64 Forms - V2= Version 2 After receiving the the Agul Force from Fujiyama, Gaia acheived Version 2; his new default form. The red line on his chest changed to black, possibly in resemblance to Agul's body pattern. His techniques are further enhanced and he can use powers that were formerly Agul's. *Flight speed: Mach 22 *Running speed: Mach 6: *Underwater speed: Mach 3.2 *Latent ground speed: Mach 3 *Jumping distance: 1,800 m *Grip strength: 70,000 t (70 kg when human sized) Techniques *Heal: Gaia can heal wounds of another ultraman or himself. Used in episode 48 *Gaia Saber: Like Agul, Gaia can now create a blade from his hand made of energy. *Liquidator: Gaia able to performed Liquidator similar to Agul but, it's red instead of blue. *Photon Crusher: Gaia also able to performed Photon Crusher similar to Agul *Version Change: Gaia can change his Version. From Version 2 to Supreme. *Gaia Blizzard: Gaia can emit a intense gales of blizzard, in order to freeze enemies. Gaia Blizzard.jpg|Gaia Blizzard - SV= Supreme Version Supreme Version is the form Gaia assumes when he uses the power of Agul's Force to the maximum. Black and blue lines align his body resembling Agul, and his physique increases dramatically. Unlike V2, he can only stay in this form for a short duration. *Flight speed: Mach 25 *Running speed: Mach 7.5 *Underwater speed: Mach 5 *Latent ground speed: Mach 6 *Jumping distance: 2500 m *Grip: 120,000 tons (120 kg when human sized) Techniques *Photon Stream: After some hand waving, Gaia will place his hands in front of his chest, as if he was in prayer. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A powerful energy beam will be fired from the space in between the hands. This is a very powerful attack and will destroy any monster in one blast. *Shinning Blade: Gaia can charge his arms with rainbow energy and then release it from his chest to create a boomerang made of energy. Destroys monsters in one hit. *Supreme Kick: Gaia able to charge his right foot with energy while doing a midair attack. *Disintegrating Ray: This powerful beam is shot from Gaia's hands. On contact, this will cause the target to freeze. In moment, the frozen target will be turned into dust. When needed, Gaia can chooses to just freezing enemies. Photon Stream.png|Photon Stream Shinning Blade.png|Shinning Blade supreme kick.png|Supreme Kick supreme streem.png|Quantum Stream in SV - Glitter Version= Glitter Version It's Gaia Exclusive Form that appear in Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Techniques *Glitter Quantum Stream: This Attack Much powerful than the original Quantum Stream. *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. }} Transformation The Esplender: Gamu raises the Esplender to the sky, it then activates and bathes Gamu in a beam of red light where, Gamu is then transformed into Ultraman Gaia. Toy Release Information Ultraman Gaia was first released as a ATBC-PVC material soft vinyl Figure by Bandai in 1998. Both V2 and Supreme Version (except V1, who were released as an EX version, also Gaia's Fake Counterpart is also released as UHEX) were also re-released as Ultra Hero Series 2004 and 2009 versions. An UH-a , Action Hero Series (V2 only) , Kyomoto Collection, & an Ultra-Act version (V2 is standard, and Supreme version is a Tamashii Exclusive) of the figure is also released. His transformation Device is released by Bandai DSC01959.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V1 (Shanghai TV order exclusive) ULTRA-ACT_GAIAV2_3_16CM_OCT2011_BANDAI_3360.jpg|Ultra-ACT Ultraman Gaia (V2) ULTRA-ACT_GAIA_SUPREME_2_16CM_SEPT2012_TAMASHII_3570.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version (Tamashii Web Exclusive) AHSgaia.jpg|Action Hero Series Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Gaia SV toys.jpg|Ultraman Gaia SV (2000 Ver.) toy overview Ultraman Gaia V2 toys.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V2 (2000 Ver.) Figure Overview Ultraman Gaia SV Sprite.gif|Ultraman Gaia Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Sprite . Gallery Gaia.png|How Gaia appears in the center of the Earth Vs_ams.jpg|Gaia vs Apatee Gan q6.jpg|Ultraman Gaia inside Gan-Q Ultrmn G vs hmm.jpg Impct_gaia.jpg|Ultraman Gaia arrives on scene Ultrmn G sprm moviezb_p.jpg|Gaia in Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Ultrmn Gaia h.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Version 1 ULTRAMAN_gAIA_rISE.jpeg|Ultraman Gaia's First Rise Ultrmn Ga Vrsn 2.JPG|Gaia Version 2 Ultrmn Ga Vr 2 rs.JPG|Gaia Version 2 rise Ultrmn Ga Sprm.JPG|Gaia Supreme Version gaiasuprememerise.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme's Rise (only in Episode 51) Ultraman-gaia-photo.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V1 Ultraman Gaia-1.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V2 Ultraman Gaia supreme form.JPG|Ultraman Gaia SV Gaia supreme.jpg Ultrmn Trio I.png|Gaia with Tiga & Dyna in Battle in Hyperspace Ultrmn Tg Dn G.png|Gaia with Tiga and Dyna in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers V2 gj.png|Gaia's artwork for Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Ultrmn Ga v2.png|Ultramam Gaia's artwork from Tsuburaya Prod. Official Web Site Rtsdn Gia Agl.png|Ultraman Gaia & Ultraman Agul in Ultraman Retsuden 1giaa.jpg|Gaia Supreme Gaiai.png Ultmn Gia.jpg|Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Land Trivia *Ultraman Gaia is the second ultra that fought another ultra, the first was Ultraman Tiga. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Brothers